1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method for manufacturing the electrophotographic photoreceptor, and an image-forming apparatus that includes the electrophotographic photoreceptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of electrophotographic photoreceptors that include an amorphous silicon (hereinafter referred to as “a-Si”) photosensitive layer is increasing year by year because of their high abrasion resistance, high heat resistance, high photosensitivity, and nonpolluting characteristics.
One of such electrophotographic photoreceptors includes an a-Si photosensitive layer that is formed on a cylindrical aluminum alloy substrate by a thin-film forming method (for example, a glow discharge decomposition method). This a-Si photosensitive layer includes an a-Si photoconductive layer and a surface layer formed thereon. The a-Si photosensitive layer may include a carrier injection preventing layer between the cylindrical substrate and the photoconductive layer.
However, in electrophotographic photoreceptors having such a structure, the photosensitive layer may have a protrusion.